O quanto eu vou ter que te suportar?
by Lalye
Summary: "Os Tendo que haviam perdido a mãe e os Saotome que haviam sido largados na rua. A sina daquelas duas famílias era tão próxima, que talvez tivesse mesmo que ter terminado da maneira em que terminou. Entrelaçadas até o ultimo fio de esperança que existia nos vãos entre as madeiras da casa dos Tendo - ou até a ultima gota de suor que caía no chão dos Saotome." (raiva&desgraça&amor)
1. O Início

_Olá! (: Nunca publiquei uma história de Ranma antes, mas essa me veio na cabeça numa madrugada e resolvi escrever. Há alguns dias eu tenho lido o mangá de Ranma e resolvi começar a publicar ela. Não está inteira, espero que eu consiga terminá-la, mas achei legal colocar aqui mesmo que incompleta xD_

_Essa fic vai conter a maior parte dos personagens e alguns episódios semelhantes à história original mas é um universo alternativo. É focado no draminha AkanexRanma, um querendo que o outro morra o tempo todo -Q. Espero que gostem (: Pois vou escrever o que der na telha, doa a quem doer. IASUDHIAUSHDIUAHSDIUH_

_Boa leitura õ/_

* * *

><p>Lembrava-se ainda muito bem, apesar de terem se passado tantos anos. Era talvez uma das lembranças mais claras da sua infância, depois é claro, das recordações acerca de sua mãe. E foram naqueles dias mesmo que ela se fora – coincidentemente, alguns dias antes daquele dia especialmente frio e seco de inverno.<p>

Ela viu seu pai e suas irmãs mais velhas passarem por ela para atender a porta, que ao ser aberta deixou entrar uma corrente de vento muito gelada, fazendo a pequena Akane abraçar os próprios braços ao mesmo tempo em que tentava espiar quem é que estava chegando. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e ardidos, pois andava chorando muito. Porém ouvia com clareza o que se passava ao redor.

- GENMA! – disse seu pai calorosamente como se recebesse um irmão que há muito não via. E era assim que realmente se sentia em relação ao homem que abraçava fortemente – Mas quanto tempo! Vamos, entre. Meninas, ajudem com essas malas e sacolas, por favor!

Kazumi, que já era maiorzinha, pegou uma das malas de Genma e ia a arrastando para cima, enquanto Nabiki, pouco mais velha que a própria Akane, levava duas sacolas não muito pesadas. Além disso, só havia mais uma mala e uma mochila que ficaram para a segunda mão ao lado da porta. O pai das meninas conduziu o homem até a copa e Akane foi tímida atrás dos dois, quase escondida do olhar do outro homem, enxugando os olhos para ver melhor.

Era realmente engraçado como se lembrava daquela noite. Até as roupas que vestia – seu casaquinho vermelho por cima de várias camadas de blusa e uma toquinha rosa. Lembrava também de como o rosto de Sr. Saotome estava vermelho e seus lábios partidos, provavelmente devido ao forte vento que pegara no caminho para a casa dos Tendo, localizada em uma região quase rural da cidade. Seu rosto estava cansado e só depois que ele foi sentar-se junto ao seu pai ela notou que ele carregava mais alguma coisa nas costas – alguma coisa que ele retirou das costas muito delicadamente, colocando depois em seu colo de maneira protetora. Era uma criança da idade de Akane, com uma aparência tão cansada quanto a do pai, porém dormindo como se estivesse no mais belo dos sonhos.

É claro que ela nunca poderia ter adivinhado o que a chegada daqueles dois significaria naquele momento. Depois que o jovem Ranma acordou, Kazumi lhe deu um copo de leite que ele bebeu muito rápido até para quem havia acabado de acordar. Parecia tão desnorteado quanto todos ali. Os Tendo que haviam perdido a mãe e os Saotome que haviam sido largados á rua. A sina daquelas duas famílias era tão próxima, que talvez tivesse mesmo que ter terminado da maneira em que terminou. Entrelaçadas até o ultimo fio de esperança que existia nos vãos entre as madeiras da casa dos Tendo - ou até a ultima gota de suor que caía no chão dos Saotome, misturada com a chuva e as lágrimas contidas de cada um deles. Então mesmo que Ranma e Akane não soubessem do destino que lhes aguardava, quando olharam um nos olhinhos do outro, viram todo o sofrimento que ambos carregavam pelas suas próprias perdas. Os adultos continuavam contando dos últimos acontecimentos, Kazumi ouvia atenta enquanto servia chá e Nabiki ainda não havia chegado à copa. Mas os dois pequenos continuaram se olhando, sem perceber que aquele era um contato que nunca viria a se quebrar.


	2. Infância - Primeiros dias

Os dias que se seguiram pareceram estranhos mais tarde, quando em alguns momentos a moça Akane ou o rapaz Ranma acabavam pensando naquele tempo. A verdade é que a dor e a incompreensão da situação pela qual as crianças passavam, criou entre elas uma harmonia que os uniu por vários dias. Brincavam, compartilhavam histórias e jogos como se fossem novos colegas de escola. Mas nada apagava que estavam em tempos complicados e embora o relacionamento dos dois proporcionasse uma diversão rara em um mês tão perverso, a melancolia era uma mancha que parecia ser permanente naqueles olhinhos – como a vermelhidão abaixo dos olhos, o sinal de quem chora.

E essa paz que um oferecia ao outro quando compartilhavam a casa sem entender muito bem o porquê, transmitia aos seus pais Genma e Tendo uma tranqüilidade quase esperançosa, que lhes foi muito preciosa no momento em questão. Após uma separação violenta e vários problemas onde vivia anteriormente, Sr. Saotome foi obrigado a deixar sua casa e sua cidade às pressas, colocando o filho nas costas e viajando no frio e no vento. Em nome de sua longa amizade com Tendo, um colega que acabara virando um irmão, buscou abrigo em sua casa, para que pudesse ter uma chance de recomeçar em um lugar tranqüilo para Ranma. Preocupava-se com o filho e com a influência que todos aqueles transtornos causariam sobre ele. A casa afastada de Tendo e sua família eram o ambiente onde Genma acreditava que seu único filho poderia se sentir seguro e distante daquela realidade assustadora. Sr. Tendo, é claro, aceitou de braços abertos, permitindo-lhe ficar o tempo que precisasse.

Quando chegou à casa de seu amigo, Sr. Saotome não tinha conhecimento do que havia acontecido à esposa de Tendo. Entristeceu-se com a notícia, pois lembrava-se da ótima mulher e mãe que ela era e também conhecia a história dela com Soun Tendo, assim como o amor que o mesmo nutria pela esposa. E apesar dos problemas que estava enfrentando com sua antiga mulher, Genma foi sensível e conseguiu ajudar Tendo a enfrentar essa dor. Os dois decidiram que os Tendo e os Saotome seriam parte de uma mesma família e passariam por todas as dificuldades juntos, de modo que os pesos sobre o coração de cada um deles se tornassem mais leves, como a brincadeira dos pequenos no quintal. Akane e Ranma nutriam mais coisas do que conseguiam imaginar em seus sonhos.

Quando se é criança os dias passam muito devagar. Após poucos meses os pequenos sentiam-se como se sempre tivessem morando juntos. Descobriram suas semelhanças e diferenças e apegaram-se à elas durante esse período de intensa convivência. Aos poucos foram brigando e se entendendo e descobrindo suas brincadeiras favoritas. Nabiki vez por outra adentrava no universo dos dois, só para descobrir que não havia muito espaço para ela dentro dele. Os adultos, é claro, notaram essa sintonia entre eles, e então criou-se a expectativa de um futuro. Todos passaram a enxergar os dois com um futuro, como um casal.

Ranma foi matriculado na mesma escolinha de Akane. Os coleguinhas sempre a perguntavam se ele era seu irmão "– não, ele é meu amigo!" respondia ela. Nunca sabia o que responder, quando lhe perguntavam se era seu namorado. Ela não sabia bem o que era isso, e só negava quando estava perto dele, por vergonha. Mas quando se perguntava o que era um namoro, lembrava do relacionamento que seu pai tinha com sua mãe. Não era difícil imaginar ela e o Ranma adultos, vivendo lado a lado. Já não viviam assim?


	3. Infância - O Bosque

Foi relativamente breve o tempo de calmaria. Enquanto viveram aqueles dias de paz, Akane e Ranma sentiam que isso duraria para sempre, parecia uma eternidade. Mas tão logo esses dias calmos passaram, eles viram o quão breve foi aquele tempo. E para eles parecia estranho pensar que já haviam, em alguma época, se dado tão bem. Vivido sem dor. Por muitas vezes tentaram fechar os olhos e recuperar algo daquele tempo. Um algo que eles não conseguem mais se lembrar como e onde perderam. Um algo do qual agora se aproximavam de vez em quando, em momentos de profundo silêncio.

Na escola começou uma certa confusão. Veja bem, Akane era bonitinha, mas de personalidade extremamente forte, assim como Ranma. Os dois eram teimosos e determinados. Mas Ranma tinha um carisma peculiar, que atraía a atenção de todos a todo momento. Akane era até certo ponto popular, mas também tímida. Se destacava por suas habilidades, mas era um tanto mais reservada. Logo que entraram para a escola, Akane sentiu algo de estranho em relação à Ranma. Ele sempre estava no centro de todas as coisas e brincava com todas as crianças. Era a primeira vez que ela precisava dividi-lo com outras pessoas que não a Nabiki. Isso distanciou um pouco os garotos, por mais que Ranma sempre desse a preferência a Akane. Mas ela, por algum motivo, as vezes se sentia sozinha.

Akane, desde cedo, tinha o senso de justiça e de responsabilidade muito aflorado. Já Ranma não levava as coisas à sério. Quando brincavam sozinhos isso geralmente não causava brigas, mas com as outras crianças sempre dava problema. Ranma trapaceava (as vezes nem por maldade), e Akane precisava brigar com ele o tempo todo para corrigir lhe a postura! O garoto não gostava que chamassem sua atenção em público, e retrucava a menina. Começaram a brigar de vez em quando na escola por motivos bobos, sem entender muito o porquê. Akane queria, de certa forma, que Ranma passasse mais tempo com ela, pois sentia falta de sua amizade. Ranma não refletia muito bem sobre o que dizia, e acabavam brigando mesmo sem querer. As diferenças então acentuaram-se, os desafios e as brigas.

Foi um pouco depois que começaram a treinar artes marciais. Os pais deles eram mestres, e haviam treinado juntos na juventude. Os Tendo tinham um Dojo do lado de sua casa, e os pequenos treinavam lá, as vezes com Genma, as vezes com Soun. O pai de Ranma tinha mais jeito para lidar com alunos, e se divertia muito ensinando os dois. Era um dos momentos em que eles menos brigavam (e agora as brigas eram frequentes em casa também), e ambos se dedicavam muito e adoravam lutar. Ranma tinha um talento especial para aprender novos golpes, que surpreendia até seu pai. Akane era muito esforçada, e apesar de não ser tão rápida quanto Ranma, as vezes colocava-o em situações complicadas. Mesmo assim, geralmente perdia para ele, pois era rápido demais, ágil, e parecia ter nascido com esse dom.

Então, é claro, a brincadeira favorita deles era lutar. Não se machucavam de verdade, é claro. Ranma era especialmente cuidadoso. Quando um deixava o outro irritado, saíam correndo pelo terreno da casa de Akane, que era realmente grande. Era praticamente uma chácara, haviam cercas que os separavam dos terrenos dos vizinhos, e na parte de trás uma horta generosa, da qual Soun e Kasumi cuidavam muito bem. Tinham também alguns bichinhos, um casal de porquinhos, algumas galinhas (de estimação e não de consumo – apesar de uma ou outra galinha gorda sumir de vez em quando) e três cachorrinhos. O terreno deles terminava em uma descida nos limites de um bosque que separava o bairro de Akane da cidade. Ali o relevo formava um vale, e o bosque era como um rio entre os pequenos sítios e as casas do outro lado. Havia uma trilha no bosque, que levava ao outro lado do bosque, e outras trilhas que se embrenhavam mais na floresta. Antes de eles completarem dez anos, tinham um pouco de medo de entrar no bosque, mas o faziam ainda assim, se desafiando apenas na trilha que ia até a cidade para ir comprar doces, e voltavam antes de ficar escuro.

Em uma tarde muito clara, depois de voltarem da aula, os dois estavam brincando no Dojo. Deviam ter na época cerca de sete anos, e Akane estava quase conseguindo vingar a derrota do dia anterior, quando Ranma conseguiu derrubá-la no chão.

- Fraquinha! – exclamou o garoto, ofegante. – Já está ficando chato lutar com você, sempre perde! – provocou. O que não era verdade, pois ela muitas vezes era desafiadora para ele. Mas provocar a menina era sempre a maneira mais fácil de ganhar, já que a fazia perder a concentração.

- Idiota! – gritou Akane. Havia ficado furiosa, e partiu pra cima dele com raiva. Pressentindo o perigo e não querendo lutar a sério (já que ela ficou mais irritada do que ele havia imaginado a princípio), correu para fora do Dojo, e foi seguido ferozmente por ela. – Volte aqui! – gritava a menina, enquanto os dois corriam muito rápido, descendo pela horta em direção ao bosque.

Ranma não pensou muito, entrou fora da trilha e apenas foi seguindo reto até o fundo do vale. Não faziam ideia de quanto tempo haviam passado correndo (crianças tem um fôlego!) mas foi tempo o bastante acalmar a raiva de Akane, na medida em que diminuíam o passo e iam se cansando.

- A gente não deveria estar aqui. E se não soubermos voltar? – disse Akane, baixinho. Já havia alcançado o garoto a algum tempo, e os dois andavam lado a lado.

- Está com medo? – desafiou Ranma. Na verdade, não era um desafio tão claro, talvez ele realmente quisesse saber se ela estava com medo. Ele mesmo começava a ficar um pouco receoso. – Acho que a gente atravessou uma trilha menor ali atrás. Qualquer coisa a gente volta.

Um pouco mais adiante os dois encontraram uma casinha de madeira. Estava abandonada há algum tempo, pois haviam musgos e trepadeiras aqui e ali, e a porta estava escancarada e dela não parecia vir nenhum som.

- Será que alguém vivia aqui no bosque? – perguntou o garoto, enquanto se aproximava da casa. Akane segurou seu braço antes de ele continuar andando – O que foi?

- Não sabemos se podemos entrar aí dentro. – alertou – E se o dono estiver por perto?

- Não tem dono, sua boba. Veja, está abandonada. – soltou-se dela e foi até a porta – Não tem ninguém aqui. Pode vir.

Receosa Akane andou até ele e os dois entraram juntos na casa. A princípio não enxergaram muita coisa, pois não estavam adaptados à escuridão. Conforme se acostumavam com a baixa luminosidade e abriam as cortinas, observaram que estava realmente abandonada. Havia apenas dois cômodos, um que tinha uma mesa e alguns armários sem portas, e outro menor, com um colchão e um baú. Não havia sinal de que alguém tivesse estado ali antes deles no mínimo em uns dez anos. Tudo estava terrivelmente empoeirado.

- Acha que devemos avisar o papai? – perguntou Akane.

- Não seja besta! – retrucou Ranma – Você acha que eles vão terminar nossa casa da árvore se souberem que temos essa daqui?

- Eu não sou besta, seu idiota! Mas talvez ele saiba por que ela está aqui. E o que faremos com ela? Talvez a gente não precise da casa da árvore, com essa daqui. E se você e o titio vierem morar aqui em vez de ir pra cidade?

- Meu pai já alugou a casa da cidade, a gente vai se mudar daqui uns dias. Ele não ia desistir para vir pra cá. Ele quer montar uma academia, esqueceu? – seu tom de voz abaixava enquanto terminava a frase. Não gostava da ideia de sair da casa dos Tendo para ir morar em um lugar pequeno e sem quintal. Gostava do Dojo, e de correr numa casa grande.

- Ah. Então podemos usar essa casa como esconderijo. Quando as senhoras do bairro vierem aqui para apertar a nossa cara, a gente fica aqui! – disse Akane, tentando afastar as ideias ruins da cabeça do Ranma. – Talvez seja legal ter um lugar que os adultos não conheçam.

- É. – respondeu Ranma, antes de levar um susto ao tentar abrir uma gaveta emperrada de um armário e ela quebrar fazendo-o ir longe e bater na parede.

Depois de um tempo explorando a cabana e as redondezas, os dois tentaram encontrar o caminho de volta pra casa. Na verdade não era tão difícil, havia uma trilha que saía da casinha, e em uma certa altura cruzava com a trilha principal que dava nos fundos da casa de Akane. Quando chegaram em casa estavam sujos e cheios de folhinhas e daquelas plantinhas que grudam na roupa. Kasumi chamou a atenção dos dois, que foram logo pro banho trocar de roupa.

E aquela casinha continuou pra sempre sendo o segredo de Ranma e Akane. Um dos únicos a não ser profanado por maus sentimentos. Um templo para eles.


End file.
